


Stop Calling Me Short

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Stop Calling Me Short

Stephen smirked as his boyfriend yelled at his best friend.

“You know what, Rhodes? Fight me!”

“Tony, stop telling everyone to fight you, you’re tiny,” Stephen said, amusement evident in his voice.

“What!” Tony whirled to face Stephen. “My height has no effect on how well I can snap necks. Including your’s, Dumbledore, so watch it.”

“Can you even reach my neck?” Rhodey burst out laughing as Tony chased Stephen through the compound.

“Why are you running, wizard? Thought I couldn’t reach your neck?” Tony shrieked.

Peter walked in the room, grabbing a juice box from the fridge. “Did he call him short again?”

“Yup.” 

“Ah. GET ‘IM DAD!” Peter shouted to the house.

“I will, Pete, don’t worry!” The shout was followed by thudding and laughing. Peter and went to investigate and found Tony anda Stephen being scolded by Steve about the dangers of running inside.

“Yeah, yeah, Gramps. We get it,” Tony mumbled under his breath. Steve glared. 

“Tony this isn’t funny.”

“It’s a little funny.” Rhodey interjected. Peter nodded in agreement. Steve just shook his head and walked away grumbling.

Tony looked up at Stephen. “Run.”

Stephen sprinted away and Rhodey heard a portal open to who knows where. Well, at least they wouldn’t accidentally run into Natasha, like last time. Rhodey was pretty sure they still had bruises from that.

Clint popped out of the air vent. “10 bucks says Stephen wins.”

“Your on.” Peter accepted, and Rhodey shook his head, grinning at his family’s antics.


End file.
